1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of installing fasteners through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,175 discloses a ballistic shape screwhead and socket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,812 discloses a screw and screw forming tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,593 discloses a ratchet driven threaded fastener U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,531 discloses a panel fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,064 discloses a universal socket tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,037 discloses a screw having an improved head structure. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,137 discloses a torque clutched reversible ratchet wrench.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sure grip screwdriver system that allows a user to screw and unscrew threaded fasteners in a convenient and efficient manner.
In this respect, the sure grip screwdriver system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to screw and unscrew threaded fasteners in a convenient and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sure grip screwdriver system which can be used for allowing a user to screw and unscrew threaded fasteners in a convenient and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.